villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sheriff Walker
Sheriff Graham Walker is the main antagonist of the 2015 creepypasta/novella Borrasca and its sequel Borrasca V (although he doesn't take centre stage until the sequel). He is the father of the protagonist Sam Walker, who moved to the town of Drisking and became involved in the human trafficking operations, and eventually took over the operations all together. It's revealed he was already is the human trafficking business and is the one behind his daughter Whitney's abduction early in the story. Biography At the opening of Borrasca, Sam Walker describes how he and his family moved to the town of Drisking for reasons he didn't know other than his dad did something very bad. It's revealed later on that Walker was under investigation for pimping out fourteen year old girls and had to move his family so as to avoid further scrutiny, and Walker ends up becoming a deputy under Sheriff Killian Clery. Upon moving to Drisking, Sam befriends two local kids, Kyle and Kimber, where he learns of the local urban legend of the Skinned Men who are responsible for numerous disappearances which are echoed by the sound of loud grinding heared over the town coming from the mountains. It isn't long before Sam's teenage sister Whitney is abducted. Sam was traumatized by her disappearance, and spent years wanting to find out the truth. It isn't until Sam himself is a teenager and the search for Whitney apparently ends, does he and his friends find out the truth. At the time, Walker has been promoted to the town sheriff. Eventually Kimber is abducted after her mother commits suicide, and Sam and Kyle come to her rescue, tracking her down to the towns abandoned mines. They uncover that numerous women have been abducted there, where they have been raped and impregnated. Sam finally finds his sister, who is not only pregnant but catatonic over what she went through over the years. Sam and Kyle manage to rescue Kimber, but not without being caught and Clery beats Kyle to the point of hospitalization and brain damage. Sam brings this to his father, who reveals to Sam that he is in on the schemes and has Sam framed for the assault, and as a result, both Sam and Kimber are forced to leave town separately for their own safety, while Kyle is kept in Drisking with his fate unknown at the time. It isn't until a few years later, Kimber sends Sam her mothers suicide confession letter that reveals the full truth to Sam. Decades ago, there was an accident in Drisking's mines that caused minerals to get into the towns water supply, and sterilize most of the community. The towns elite family, the Prescott's came up with a plan to fix this problem by starting a baby making operation by having women and young girls sold or abducted to be raped and impregnated and the resulting children would either be sold to human traffickers in exchange for more money or to the sterile families in Drisking. Most of the town is in on it and it's run by the town officials, with others either being killed or intimidated into silence. When the women or girls become to old or sick to use in the operations, they would be fed into a grain thresher, explaining the noise heard over that coincides with the disappearances. This was the sourced of the "Skinned Men" ubran legend, along with a disrepaired sign - DRI'SKIN'G UN'D'''ERGROUND '''MIN'E. In addition to this, the children are named after the initials of their fathers - for example Kyle and Kimber are half siblings and Killian Clery is their biological father. It's later discovered that Walker himself is behind Whitney's abduction and kept her as his personal sex slave in addition to taking part in the aforementioned operations. Over the years, Sam and Kimber reunite, with Sam having become a drug addict to cope with the trauma of what he witnessed, as they are told by Jimmy Prescott that Kyle is still alive and they could still save him. Bit by bit, its revealed that Sheriff Walker has raped Kimber during her imprisonment; now runs the town and operations, having nearly run the town into the ground due to keeping the money the town would receive to himself; killed Clery for killing Whitney due to her children being unable to be sold due to being products of incest; Walker has killed his wife, remarried one of Sam's childhood crushes and had another daughter named Whitney to eventually make a new sex slave; and that Walker has been secretly supplying Sam with drugs to keep him harmless and docile. Due to Sam being a fugitive on the town, he and Kimber need to stay in hiding with the plan to kill Walker himself, but eventually Sam blows their cover when he encounters a boy who is both his half brother/nephew and has a panic attack (not helping that Sam is going through a drug withdrawl). Sam also finds his childhood home, where he discovers a stalker shrine devoted to Whitney, whose pictures Sam burns in disgust. Later, Walker himself forces Sam to meet him at the mines. Sam confronts his father and a dozen of his men, where Walker arrogantly gloats and threatens his son to leave town or die. Walker begins to beat his son before his men find Kimber hiding out. Walker makes it clear that he intends to mould Sam into his heir, and make Kimber into a sex slave. When Sam begs him not to, Walker non chalantly shoots Kimber, seemingly killing her. When Sam makes it clear that he will not work with his father, Walker states he's prepared to have another son to replace Sam, shooting him in the stomach. Before he can finish Sam off, Walker notices he's bleeding (he was under the impression that Sam was wearing a bullet proof vest), and turns around to see it was Kimber wearing the vest, who then shoots Walker in the head, killing him. It's revealed that Sam and Kimber planned a lot of this confrontation in advance to get the human traffickers guard down and they had their standoff with Walker secretly recorded by Sam's hacker friend Seth, and leaked online, exposing Drisking's operations to the world. This results in an FBI investigation of the town and everyone who was in on the conspiracy being exposed or taken down, and it's revealed that Kyle was indeed alive, but kept in a drugged state for years in a mental health clinic. The story ends with Sam and Kimber reuniting with Kyle. Personality In the initial story, Walker seems like a caring family man looking out for his children and as a cop, looking out for the town he's sworn to protect. He had a pretty close relationship with Sam, who as a kid told him a lot of his secrets and saw his father very highly. Walker also claims to care for Whitney like nothing else (foreshadowing his true incestuous feelings towards her). In actuality Walker is a ruthless crime boss, who admits that his sole motivation is power and women, and feels no remorse for all the murder and rape he was involved in. Walker is shown to have a morbid idea of family and an arrogant personality. He see's his family members as possessions and expendable ones at that, having murdered his wife to remarry a younger girl, plans to have another daughter to replace his dead one as a new sex slave, and begins to plan to kill Sam and replace him with another son when Sam refused to be his heir. It's mentioned that Walker loves playing "games" with his children as he married one of his sons childhood crushes for no reason other than to spite him and had feelings for Whitney that no father should have to their daughter, even keeping pictures of her around the house as a stalker shrine and naming his new daughter "Whitney". When Sam confronts his father towards the end of the story, Walker drops all pretenses of being a caring father now that Sam knew the truth, revealing himself as the heartless monster that he is, as well as a perverted and rather vuglar individual. Navigation Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Rapists Category:Incriminators Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Horror Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Pimps Category:Drug Dealers Category:Usurper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:Criminals